Wizards meet Demigods
by Canon Archives
Summary: The Next-Generation trio just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts, and there are some unknown monsters threatening the Wizarding World. While the Potter/Weasley clan are visiting San Francisco, they see some odd things happening. The young trio meets some teens who might be able to help them. I really think this story has potential, so please try it out! Its as canon as possible!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover story! I promise you, it's actully good. I made sure of it. Thank you so much to my fanfic friend Bookgeek14 who has been my critical eye for this story! If you don't like it, I'm telling you it gets better! Please review and let me know if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Al Potter sat outside at a restaurant, surrounded by his family. The Weasley-Potter Clan had taken a trip to San Francisco, California, and they had stopped for lunch on the Embarcadero. Al's father, who was the infamous Harry Potter and head of the Auror Department, had important business to do with some American wizards, and they had conveniently decided to make it into a family vacation.

Al certainly didn't mind his family. He loved them, of course. But when the family was as large as his, it often became tiring. His younger sister Lily was talking animatedly to his cousin Hugo. His older brother James who had recently graduated from Hogwarts was telling their mum about his plans to take over the joke shop with their cousin Fred. Al sat next to his cousin Rose, and next to her was his best friend (and Rose's boyfriend) Scorpius Malfoy. After Scorpius' parents were killed by some vengeful muggleborns during his first year at Hogwarts, the Potters had pretty much taken him in as their own. As a result, the three of them had become pretty much inseparable during their time at school.

They were coming up on their seventh year at Hogwarts this year. There had been a lot of commotion at the end of their sixth year when a mob of unknown mythical creatures tried to attack the school, almost killing 50 first years. Since then, the Aurors had been working non-stop trying to figure out how these monsters got to London and why the magical boundaries of Hogwarts weren't stopping them. They had contacted some American wizards who said they had seen similar creatures in San Francisco, and so Harry was sent on a mission to figure out where they were coming from.

"There has to be an epicenter," Hermione was saying to Harry. "One place the creatures are all coming from. I did some research and found a few Wizarding schools here in California. It's possible they are getting similar attacks."

"Not necessarily," Ron said. "These magical beasts haven't just suddenly decided to become vicious. Normally they could be completely harmless. There's got to be someone behind the attacks, luring the monsters to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "Let's ask the Headmaster of one of the American schools for a meeting. Talking to them can't hurt."

Hermione handed him a piece of paper. "Here's the list of schools that are closest to where we are now. I've found that many of them are much newer than most of the ones in Europe. Did you know that there are some that were founded as recently as 1950?" As Hermione began spewing out facts about Californian Wizard history, the conversation moved to the magical innovations of the newer American schools.

Now just to be clear, Ron and Hermione were not Aurors. Hermione worked at the Ministry and Ron helped George run the joke shop. Harry had a group of official Aurors with him, but whenever anything became serious, the Ministry would let him confide in his family for help. When it came to the Golden Trio, they could accomplish pretty much anything if they worked together.

"Do you know what you're gonna do after school, little bro?" James asked Al, who had been listening to his father discussing with his aunt and uncle.

He turned to his brother. "I might go into journalism," Al told him. "I'd like to work for the Daily Prophet."

"Aw, you know they're completely corrupt!" James waved a hand at him. "I thought you'd follow Dad's footsteps and become an Auror."

"I might," Al said, "but I think that kind of thing is more for Scorp than for me. And the Daily Prophet is much less corrupt than it used to be."

Harry never kept very much secret from his family, even if he was supposed to. Ginny always asked about the Auror work and Al and his siblings were never left out of the conversation. Because of this, Al always felt very informed about what was going on in the Wizarding World. Although Scorpius planned to become an Auror when he left school, Al thought it would be more interesting to go into journalism. That way, he could learn first hand about all the intriguing stories in the Wizarding World, and then share them with others.

"Al! Al are you listening?" Rose snapped her fingers in front of his face. Brushing away his thoughts Al turned his attention to Rose and Scorpius.

"Sorry, what?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Scorpius and I were talking about the last Cannon's game," she said, "I asked if you remembered the score."

Rose, like her father, had a large obsession with Quidditch. She idolized Ginny, who played Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She even rivaled Scorpius, the Gryffindor seeker, on a broom. Al was decent at Quidditch, and often played with his family, but never tried out for the school team. Although everyone told him he could easily make it as Chaser, he preferred to cheer on his friends.

"No," Al shook his head, "I don't remember." As Al joined in a conversation with Rose and Scorpius about Quidditch, he suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking closer, he saw a large, black, dog-like creature standing on the pier. He immediately thought of the stories his father told him about his godfather Sirius Black who was a secret animagus and could transform into a large black dog. But he had died years ago, and this was not just a dog. It was probably the size of a truck, and it bared it's razor-sharp canines menacingly at them.

Al gasped and reached for his wand. Rose and Scorpius followed Al's gaze. "Bloody hell!" Scorpius said, "What is that?"

The conversation at the table stopped and the adults turned around to look at the creature as well. They stood up and cautiously gripped their wands.

"Wait," Harry said holding up his hand. None of them moved.

"We'll have to surround it," Harry decided. "Ginny, you approach from behind. Ron come from the left, Hermione come from the right; I'll take the front."

"Dad, what about us?" James asked.

"_You_ are going to stay here," Ginny said, giving them all a stern look.

"But-" James protested. Ginny glared at him warningly which shut him up.

"If anything happens, you back us up," Ron whispered to them. Hermione glared at him. "Of course, we don't expect to need it," Ron added, winking at them. Al smiled.

The four wizards left the restaurant discreetly and, pulling out their wands, approached the creature from all sides. All at once, they shot four stunning spells at the giant dog's head. On any typical magical beast, that should have been enough to knock it out, but the spells only seemed to make it angrier. The dog growled dangerously.

They were not the only ones aware of it though. From the restaurant, Al watched two teenagers about his age cautiously approach the creature as well. The girl had curly blond hair and the boy had shaggy dark hair. They both wore orange t-shirts and each of them held a long metal object that glinted in the sunlight.

"Who are those kids?" Scorpius asked. "They've got some pretty large wands," he said.

"They're not wands," Rose said. "They're swords. They're like large knives that muggles used during the Middle Ages to fight battles."

"Well if they're muggles, they're the only ones who seem concerned," Al said.

It was strange. The dog thing did not seem to be disturbing anyone else on the pier. In fact, the people walking by seemed completely oblivious to it.

"That's odd," Scorpius said. "Do you think they're wizards then?"

"Maybe American wizards use swords," Al said, though he was still highly doubtful. Was this what Aunt Hermione meant about American wizards being innovative?

They watched as the dog monster snapped at the boy and he dodged it's teeth by millimeters. The girl must have said something, because the monster turned abruptly away from the boy and lunged at her.

The muggles on the pier could clearly tell there was something going on. They were running and screaming and causing a commotion. But they also seemed confused. Al had no clue what they thought was happening, but he got the feeling they didn't see two teenagers fighting a monster.

As the girl rolled away from the monster's jaws, Hermione tried shooting another spell at the monster. Again, the monster was not affected. Then, something even more bizarre happened. The harbor, which a moment ago had been still, was now creating huge waves like it was in a storm.

"Are they doing that?" Al asked, pointing to the rough water.

"That takes some serious magic to make an entire bay move to your command," Scorpius said. He looked nervously at the scene before him.

"Do you know about it?" Rose asked.

"Well," he said, shifting uncomfortably, "when I was young, my father told me a little," he turned to look at them. "The ancient pureblood families, even older than mine, were powerful enough to use very complex wandless magic. Using wands did not actually become necessary until the Middle Ages, after the fall of the Roman Empire."

"So are you saying that those kids are using ancient, wandless magic?" Al asked, astonished. "That can't be. Their sword things must be a special kind of wand or something. No one is that powerful!"

"No, I think he's right," Rose said. "I remember reading about ancient magic in _Hogwarts, A History_. The purebloods used to be stronger and more powerful. Wizards lost a lot of their magical abilities after the Roman Empire crashed and had to relearn to control it with wands. Do you think... Is it possible that there are wizards who still have ancient blood in them?" she asked.

As the water crashed onto the pier, blinding the dog, the girl stabbed the monster in the chest. The dog looked slightly alarmed, and then suddenly it disintegrated, dust scattering along the pier. The water, washing away the dust, retreated back into the harbor and the bay was once again still. Al searched for the two kids who killed the monster, but they were gone.

"I think," Al said slowly, "We may have found a way to stop the attacks on Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Again, I don't own anything. I'm getting it down slowly in short bits, so be patient. I'm building up to the good part! Anyway, please review!**

Percy and Annabeth walked hand hand through New Rome. The Forum was bustling with people and Italian music played in the plaza. The Seven heroes had only gotten back from Athens a week ago, and people were still celebrating their victory.

Since peace was made between the Greeks and Romans, things had been chaotic. Many demigods were interested in seeing the other camp, and they were running out of places for people to stay. Frank and Reyna were discussing expanding New Rome so there would be room for all the demigods who wanted to live there. There was even some talk about making a Greek equivalent at Camp Half-Blood. Leo and Calypso were promoting the idea relentlessly in New York. Annabeth had already begun brainstorming and organizing projects to work on.

They sat down by the fountain in the center of the plaza, and Percy lightly kissed Annabeth on the lips.

"Well, I'd say that date went pretty well," he said smiling.

"Yeah, until we fought that hellhound and barely escaped the scene by jumping into the harbor," Annabeth answered with a scowl. "That restaurant is lucky we paid early. How about sticking to dates in New Rome for a little while?"

"Yeah, alright," Percy lied down on the edge of the fountain, leaning his head on Annabeth's leg. She scooted over to put his head in her lap and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Frank and Hazel said they'd meet us here this afternoon, but Frank had to go to a Praetor meeting first. They may be a little late."

Frank and Hazel, like them, were overwhelmed with work. There were a lot of adjustments that had to be made, and people were coming up to them daily to suggest ideas and plan projects. The four of them hadn't had any alone time together since they got back from Athens, so they had planned a get-together for the afternoon.

Camp Jupiter had definitely lightened up after the Giants War. It still felt somewhat like being in the military, but people were much friendlier and the cohorts were less judgmental of each other. The strict hierarchy was mostly only applied at official Senate meetings. There had only been one since they got back, but Percy figured the Senate meetings would be shorter and more bearable now that Octavian wasn't there to complain. Since the beloved teddybear-killer died in the battle between the camps, both the Romans and the Greeks would now be confiding in Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi, for prophecies.

The two camps were learning a lot from each other as well, now that the tension was gone; demigods were starting dueling sessions for both Roman and Greek style fighting, as well as lessons in both ancient Greek and Latin. Demigods from either camp could come and go as they pleased. Annabeth had been trying to get groups of Athena and Vulcan kids to build a more convenient transportation system between camps, but the job would take years to do and there were lots of other new construction projects being done already. There was only so much they could do at once.

They spotted Frank and Hazel and waved them over. Hazel was holding a couple of bottles and Frank was carrying cups. "Hey guys," Percy greeted his friends. "What did you bring us?"

"Drinks," Hazel smiled and held up the bottles. They sat down next to them, and Frank handed them the cups.

"Well this is a nice surprise!" Annabeth said. "Where did you get it?"

"Being Praetor has its perks," Frank said with a smirk.

"So how have you been?" Annabeth asked as Percy poured her one of the drinks.

"We've been doing well," Frank answered positively. "We've been doing well. We just spoke to Jason and Piper over an IM."

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth said conversationally, taking the cup from Percy and sipping it. He then poured some for himself. "And how have they been?"

"They're good," Hazel answered. "They are incredibly busy. I think you're going to have to help them when the construction starts, Annabeth," Hazel suggested.

"No one better for the job than the official architect of Olympus," Percy bragged. Annabeth smiled.

"Did you know they asked for a house?" Hazel told them. "They want to live together once the city is built."

"Is that so?" Annabeth said, shifting uncomfortably. She and Percy exchanged looks. They had also discussed moving in together, but had decided to wait until everything had settled down. "Don't you think it's a little soon?" she asked.

Hazel nodded. "That's what I told them, but they were pretty insistent."

Percy leaned forward. "We're only seventeen, you know," he said. "We have time. Annabeth just applied for school at the College of New Rome," he stated proudly.

"Oh wow! Really?" Hazel said excitedly. "When do you find out if you got in?"

"December," Annabeth said blushing. "I'd be starting spring semester."

"That's very exciting, Annabeth," Frank congratulated her. "I'm sure you will get in. Did you apply anywhere else?"

"I considered the Academy of Roman Architecture, but I was afraid that it was too specified. I want to keep my options open if I decide to major in something other than architecture."

"Gods, I hadn't even thought about school," Hazel said. "Maybe I'll apply next year."

The friends continued to converse. They began discussing the large number of monsters that had appeared since they had closed the Doors of Death. It seemed as though most of the monsters in existence had made it out of Tartarus, and now the demigods were running into them daily.

"We got caught up by a drakon yesterday coming back from the city," Frank told them. "That was not fun."

Percy chuckled. "They're everywhere, aren't they? There was a random hellhound out near Pier 39 today," he told them. "Annabeth seems to think it completely ruined our date."

She swatted his arm. "I do not think that! We had a very nice date! It just... didn't end well."

Percy raised his eyebrow. "When have we had a date that did end well?" He asked her. She shrugged, accepting his point.

"Actually, speaking of that hellhound," Annabeth said, "Did you notice anything... odd happen, Percy?"

Percy scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she said putting her drink down. "Before we attacked it, I saw some other people approaching it with these wooden sticks, and I think they could see through the Mist. I saw a bunch red lights come out of their wooden sticks and it hit the hellhound. I might have made it up though because the lights didn't affect it in any way."

"That's odd," Percy frowned. "I know there are mortals who can see through the Mist, but mortals that try to attack monsters? I didn't think they could do that."

"Maybe they weren't mortals," Frank suggested.

"If they were demigods, I've never seen them before," Annabeth said doubtful. "They were adults, probably in their forties."

"Yeah, I doubt they were demigods," Percy said, "but what mortals, even with clear sight, would try to fight a monster?"

"I have no idea," Annabeth said. "Maybe we should go back down to the city tomorrow and see if we can scope them out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to hear you're liking it so far, because we haven't even gotten to the most exciting part yet! This is the big build up to the part you've been waiting for— when they meet! **

**Btw: I'm assuming Calypso became mortal when Leo saved her.**

The next day, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and a group of Aurors went to visit an American Wizarding School near the Marina. Al and the other teenagers were left to roam the city of San Francisco as they pleased.

"Well this should be fun," Scorpius said. "We get to be like muggle tourists for the day!"

"I've been wanting to see the Golden Gate Bridge," Rose said excitedly.

They were standing on the pier where the strange fight had occurred the day before. The muggle police had been there and had concluded that a drunk truck driver had driven off the pier and into the harbor. Obviously that wasn't what had really happened, but when it came to muggles, they believed whatever they wanted to believe. The wizarding communities in England as well as in California were aware of the true series of events, thanks to the Golden Trio. Harry had contacted the Aurors and they were planning to send an investigation to California the next day.

On the pier, Lily and Hugo were entertaining themselves by chasing the seagulls, and Rose, Al, and Scorpius stood watching the loudly barking sea lions out on the dock. James was lounged out on a bench with his hands behind his head, wearing his shades and pretending to sunbathe.

"Do you think there are more of them?" Rose wondered aloud. Al knew she wasn't talking about the sea lions. She was still thinking about those hero kids from yesterday.

"I don't know," Al said. The idea that there were people with magic so much more powerful than them was disconcerting.

"I thought I saw them jump into the bay," Scorpius said, "but I didn't see them resurface from under the water."

"How odd," Rose said. "Maybe they live under the water?"

"It would explain why the bay was acting strangely," Scorpius said. "Maybe they're just these creatures that look human, but are actually like water ninjas or something!"

Al gave him an incredulous look. "I don't think so," he said.

The six teenagers decided to divide themselves up and go sight seeing. Lily and Hugo, who were in the mood for some chocolate, headed towards Ghirradeli Square, and the rest of them headed towards the Golden Gate. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), they lost James when they walked past a muggle joke shop. "I could get product ideas from them! Muggles are very creative you know, pranking without magic!"

When the trio finally reached a viewpoint, the Golden Gate Bridge was a sight to see. The rich red color of the bridge was striking against the clear, blue, California sky. The water sparkled in the sunlight.

"Wow," Rose breathed.

They stood in Golden Gate Park looking over the bay. They could see Alcatraz in the distance.

"I think you can walk across it," Al said. "Do you see the people over there?"

Next to the muggle cars, they could see masses of people on bikes and on foot moving across the bridge.

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "That's cool. Let's head over there and see if we can walk on it too!"

—

"You really think they're demigods? How come we didn't know about them?"

Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso sat on the couches in the Fifth cohort across from their friends. After being informed of the odd demigod-like people on Pier 39, they had immediately flown to San Francisco on Festus to come help out. The eight of them planned to head down to the city that day.

"Well," Annabeth said. "I suppose there could be another camp somewhere. Maybe they believe in the Egyptian gods, or the Norse gods."

"Maybe they're not American," Piper suggested. "Are there demigods in other parts of the world?"

"Very few," Calypso told them. "The gods moved to India after Rome fell, and then established themselves in the Middle East and Spain at the turn of the first millennia. The last place they were dominant was in Northern Europe before moving to America in the late nineteenth century.

"So it's possible there are still descendants in those places, right?" Percy asked her.

"Yes," Calypso said slowly, "but descendants normally just blend in with mortals and slowly lose their godly powers. By the third or fourth generation of intermixing with mortals, their powers are usually gone completely."

"Well it sounds like these people have some kind of power," Frank said. "Whoever they are, we ought to make sure they aren't a threat to us. It would be best to keep powerful people as allies, not enemies."

The others agreed. Eating a quick breakfast, they got ready to leave for the city. While Leo and Calypso took Jason and Piper on Festus, Percy and Annabeth rode on Blackjack. Frank transformed into a pegasus so Hazel could ride on his back. As the demigods flew out of camp and over the bay towards the Marina, the bay sparkled in the sunlight. They were just approaching the Golden Gate Bridge when the dragon attacked.

—

The dragon seemed to come out of nowhere, completely camouflaged into the red of the bridge. It slowly unwrapped its vicious head from around the metal pole. No, not just one, Leo realized. The dragon had hundreds of long necks and they shot out puffs of smoke like a warning.

"Ladon," Leo heard Calypso say from behind him.

As they got closer to the bridge, the dragon did not hesitate. It shot itself up into the air and sent flames flying at Festus. Piper screamed.

"Duck!" Leo told his friends behind him on the metal dragon. Pulling on the levers, he positioned Festus to deflect the flames.

The dragon swung one of its necks towards Blackjack and Percy sliced off its head with Riptide. He cursed in Greek.

"Is that head gonna grow back now?"

"No no," Calypso said. "It won't. It's not as bad as the Hydra, but watch out for its poisonous breath."

Despite the good news, the dragon was still very difficult. It was fast, and the heads seemed to never cease attacking. Frank had transformed into a large bird, and while Hazel shot arrows at some of the heads, Frank clawed at it with his talons. Leo wondered what the mortals on the Golden Gate must be seeing. Probably a big storm cloud or something.

Another head came towards Festus and it opened its mouth to fire. Calypso tightened her grip around Leo's waist. "Hold you're breath!" she commanded.

"Now!" Leo yelled, and Festus shot flames into its mouth. The head exploded.

"Ladon," Annabeth said suddenly. "I remember him. Hercules fought him as one of his twelve labors."

"Okay," Percy said, taking a slice at another head. "How do you kill it?"

"Hercules used pure strength," Annabeth told them. "He strangled it."

He strangled it, Leo repeated to himself, looking at the monster's long necks. Leo's mind was working at a hundred miles an hour, coming up with a plan as he reached into his toolbelt. He didn't know if it would work, but it was the best plan he could think of for the moment.

"Jason!" he said, tossing him a rope. "Tie this around you're waist. I need you to fly around the dragon's necks and tangle it up a bit." Jason caught the rope and nodded in understanding. "Calypso, take over Festus for me."

As Jason took off and flew towards the fiery heads with one end of the rope, Leo climbed over to Festus' tail and tied the other end to the bronze dragon. Calypso took over the levers at the front.

"Frank! Hazel! I need you to help Jason tangle its necks together. Keep them close so we can get the rope around all of them!"

"Yes sir!" Hazel said. She began summoning jewels from the water and throwing them at the dragon, as Frank in his bird form continued to dodge the dragon's fire. Percy and Annabeth were fighting multiple heads at once, inching them closer to the bridge.

"Get us closer!" Leo told his girlfriend.

"I'm not fire proof like you, Leo!" she said angrily. "And neither is Piper! Gods, this would be so much easier if I was still immortal!"

"Alright, alright," Leo grumbled. "Stay low then. We have to make it tight!" Festus flew closer to the dragon's body, intertwining the rope between the necks as Piper spoke encouragingly to the metal dragon. Leo kept his eye on Jason and directed Calypso around the monster in order to create a knot. When they had surrounded the dragon with the rope, Leo called out to Jason.

"Okay, pull tight!" he ordered. Jason and Festus flew in opposite directions away from the dragon. The rope tightened, but Ladon resisted it. Leo cursed under his breath.

"He's too strong!" Jason yelled.

—

Rose watched the fight above the bridge in awe. She had never seen a dragon with so many heads. The kids on the pegasus were the same ones from the day before, and were slashing their weapons at the heads with ridiculous speed. The girl on the large eagle was summoning what looked like rocks from under the water, most definitely without a wand.

"Is that kid _flying_?" Al asked.

Rose looked to where he was pointing and saw a blond kid floating in the air with a rope around his waist. It looked as though he and the huge bronze dragon had tied the rope around the monster's many long necks.

"I think they're trying to strangle it," Rose said. The metal dragon and the flying kid pulled away from the monster at the same time, tightening the rope. The dragon was still struggling against the knot though, and the flying kid was getting pulled back.

"They need help!" Rose said. Climbing onto the railing, she reached out and grabbed one of the wires on the bridge.

"Rose! Get back down!" Scorpius yelled at her as she wrapped her legs around the metal rope. "What are you doing?"

"We need- to help them- fight- the dragon!" she huffed, pulling herself higher up on the rope.

"Rose you're going to hurt yourself," he pleaded. "Rose please come down from there."

Rose ignored him and continued to pull herself up the side of the bridge towards the dragon. She pulled out her wand.

"Rose if you fall off this bridge into the bay, I'm going to have to jump in after you," Scorpius warned her.

Gripping the wire with one hand, Rose pointed her wand at one of the heads. "Confundus!" She shouted.

The spell shot towards the dragon. It rebounded of its rough skin.

The attempt had certainly got the head's attention, though. Rose was not prepared for what happened next. The dragon's head swooped down faster than she thought was possible and slammed into the rope she was clinging to. She could feel the monster's hot breath on her face and she suddenly felt nauseous. As Scorpius shot another spell into the dragon's mouth and the head exploded, Rose lost her grip on the bridge and fell.

—

When Annabeth saw Jason struggling against the dragon's strength, she and Percy steered Blackjack over to him and pulled him into the pegasus.

"You okay, man?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Jason puffed. "That thing is strong!"

Assured that his friend was fine, Percy ordered Blackjack to pull. The pegasus whinnied in complaint but complied, and they tightened the rope again around the dragon.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw a flash of light like from the day before fire towards one of the heads of the dragon. It had come from the bridge. "Percy did you see that?" she asked.

"Yeah I did," he said. "That girl is in trouble now."

"The girl?" Looking towards the bridge, she saw a redheaded girl about her age hanging off the Golden Gate Bridge. The dragon had spotted her too, and turned to attack. Annabeth was not going to let an innocent girl die because of them. "Hazel!" she yelled to her friend desperately, "Take Jason and help him pull!"

As Jason flew over to Hazel and Frank, Percy sped Blackjack towards the bridge. Another light shot towards the monster and the head exploded. "Catch her Blackjack!" Percy yelled as they watched the girl hurl full speed towards the bay.

As the pegasus dove downward, the dragon burst into dust behind them. The others must have killed the monster, but Percy and Annabeth were too focused on the more urgent issue at hand. The redhead was falling, and falling fast.

When they were about ten feet above the water, Percy caught the girl by the hand as she fell, and Annabeth heard a sickening pop in her shoulder. The girl screamed.

Silently cursing, Percy pulled her up onto the pegasus. She was breathing hard and winced in pain. She gripped a wooden stick tightly in her right hand.

"Gods, Percy, did you just dislocate her shoulder?" Annabeth scolded him.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Percy replied angrily.

Blackjack landed on the bridge. A couple of mortals who were walking by pointed at them and began blabbing in Japanese, clearly flustered. The Mist must have made the fight appear as something completely unthreatening, but Blackjack? Not so much.

Annabeth rustled through her sack. "All I have for healing is ambrosia," she told Percy. "Do you think she could take it?"

"I don't think we should risk it," Percy said. "We don't know if she's mortal or not, and I don't want to be the reason for killing an innocent girl while trying to save her life."

The girl shifted uncomfortably on the horse. "I'm-I'm okay," she said weakly, wincing again. She had a British accent. "I can heal it."

"You can?" Annabeth asked.

The girl nodded and pointed the wooden stick at her own shoulder. "Ferula," she muttered. Annabeth heard another pop in her joint. The girl sighed in relief.

Annabeth and Percy stared at her in amazement. "Is it... fixed?" Percy asked her hesitantly. The girl nodded. They stared perplexedly at the wooden stick she had used, trying to figure out how it had the power to fix her shoulder.

"Don't you know spells?" the girl asked suddenly confused. Annabeth and Percy shook their heads. "But... the way you were fighting that dragon... and that girl was summoning rocks... that kid was _flying_..." She rambled on awkwardly, massaging her shoulder.

Annabeth watched her curiously. "We don't have wooden sticks that shoot out light and fix dislocated shoulders," she said. Her powers were unlike what she'd seen from other demigods. The girl's face suddenly became worried.

"_Rose!_"

A blonde boy came sprinting over to them with another kid with messy dark hair at his heels. He lifted the girl off of Blackjack and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Bloody hell, Rose," he said relieved. "Why did you do that? Never do that again, do you hear me? Never again!"

"Scorpius calm down! I'm alright," she put her hand on his cheek and gave him a small smile. "I'm alright."

"That was really stupid, Rose," the brown-haired boy said bluntly. "You're pretty darn lucky they caught you." He gestured towards Annabeth and Percy as they dismounted Blackjack.

"Well, she's the one who healed her own shoulder," Annabeth said walking up to them. She held out her hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Annabeth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's the next part! My goal here was to make the confusion drag on as long as possible. See what you think and please review!**

"Rose," Rose introduced herself, shaking Annabeth's hand. "This is my boyfriend Scorpius and my cousin Al," she said, gesturing to the boys.

"Percy," said the incredibly good-looking boy who had caught her. He put out his hand to shake, and Rose reached out to take it.

Rose had seen her share of hot guys in her life, but this kid was the epitome of perfection. He had beautiful green eyes that were like the color of the sea, and Rose felt like she could swim in them. He was glowing with a strong magical aura that seemed almost unreal. The power he seemed to generate was almost intimidating, and Annabeth seemed to have a similar power radiating off of her skin as well. It made Rose slightly uneasy.

"Who are you?" Rose breathed in wonder, staring at the two of them in awe.

Just then, the large eagle that had fought the dragon landed on the bridge. It carried a girl with dark skin and curly black hair who held a bow and arrow, and a blonde boy wearing a purple t-shirt. The two of them jumped off of the bird. As soon as they were off, the bird suddenly transformed into a large Asian boy with huge muscles who looked like he could break Rose like a twig. Although his size was intimidating, his face looked sweet and harmless.

"You're an animagus?" Scorpius asked the boy.

"A what?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He took the bow and arrow from the girl who had been riding on his back.

"You know," Scorp said. "An animagus." The Asian kid gave him a blank look. "You can change into an eagle?" Scorpius clarified.

"Oh!" the boy said understanding. "Yes. Actually, I can change into any animal I want."

"You can?" Al asked. "What's your patronus?"

"My pa-_what?"_

"Patronus," Rose said. Didn't these kids know anything about spells and transformations? "Do you... not have one?

"No..." he said slowly, clearly unfamiliar with the word. How could someone with magical abilities not have a patronus?

They stood in an awkward silence, studying each other. Rose noticed that the newcomers also had a powerful glow around them. It was almost blinding.

The impressive metal dragon came swooping in and landed on one of the ledges of the bridge. It was like nothing Rose had ever seen before, and it was huge. Did these Americans build it? The creature seemed charmed, but had muggle wiring and levers. Rose vaguely recalled her mother talking about something called robots, but this was far more complex than what she had described.

There were three more kids on the bronze creature. In the front was a small Latino boy with a grin plastered on his face that said 'I'm going to make lots of mischief!' It reminded Rose of her Uncle George. Behind the boy were two shockingly beautiful girls. One had carmel colored hair and wore a light blue sundress. Despite just fighting a dragon, she still looked perfect. The second girl looked ethnic and her beauty was absolutely mesmerizing. They all had that similar unnatural perfection that the others had.

"Nice going Festus!" the Latino boy said as he slid off the dragon like a pro. After helping the two girls off, he poured something from a bottle into the mouth of the bronze creature. "Why don't you get off this bridge before you freak out any of the mortals," he said patting the large metallic head.

The mechanical creature clicked and whirred in response and the boy laughed. "Alright buddy. I'll let you know when we're ready to head back."

The dragon clicked again and then took off over the bay. Rose, Scorpius, and Al gawked at the little Latino kid. Could he understand those strange noises of the robot dragon?

The others did not seem to give the boy a second thought, so clearly speaking to metal dragons was a common occurrence. Annabeth turned back to the trio. "These are our friends Frank, Hazel, and Jason," she motioned to each of them as she said their names, and Rose nodded at them in acknowledgement. "This is Leo, Calypso, and Piper."

Rose reintroduced herself and her friends, and politely smiled at the eight of them. Despite the fact that they had just saved her, Rose still felt wary of these people. They were clearly American witches and wizards of some sort, but they seemed much more powerful than normal wizards. She had never seen magic of this kind before. And it bothered her the way they said 'mortal.' It made it sound like... they weren't.

Rose shook away the thought. They couldn't be immortal. No one was immortal, except maybe people like Voldemort who knew powerful dark magic. But these were just normal kids. She was just imagining that blinding aura surrounding the eight of them that made her feel weak and powerless— right? Maybe 'mortal' was the American word for 'muggle'? She should have researched more about American wizard terminology before coming.

"So, Americans don't have wands?" she asked curiously, trying to sound casual.

"Wands?" Percy asked, laughing slightly. "Like fairy princess wands?" He waved his hand around like he was casting a spell. Rose flinched, but nothing happened.

"The _bipidy-bopity-boo_ kind?" the Latino kid named Leo chipped in. He smiled amusedly like it was a joke. "Or the _abra-ka-dabra-hokus-pokus-pull-the-rabbit-out-of-the-hat_ kind?" He made a gesture with his hands like he was pulling something out of a hat.

As they laughed, Rose watched them closely to see if they were playing with her. None of those were real spells; at least she had never heard of them.

"I... don't think I've heard of that kind before," Al said cautiously, also unsure of what to make of these American teens. Rose shifted uncomfortably. Were they feigning ignorance? Clearly they knew magic. Powerful magic at that.

"We don't have wands, no," Annabeth told them, more seriously. "Is that what those woodsticks are, that shoot out light?"

Rose nodded slowly. So they did use wandless magic. How come no one had ever heard of these strange magic folk before?

"Are there other people with you who use wands?" Annabeth asked.

Al nodded. "Our family is here too," he answered, "but we go to a school in Britain to learn magic."

The eight American wizards suddenly exchanged looks of understanding and realization. "Magic?" the beautiful girl named Calypso asked, brightening. _Oh good_, Rose thought, relaxing slightly, _now we've come to an understanding_.

"They must be related to Hecate," the girl named Hazel said.

"_Who_?" the trio asked simultaneously. Okay, so maybe they didn't quite understand each other. Rose didn't think she had any family members named Hecate.

Hazel smiled, as if she knew something they didn't. "Come with us," she said. "It will be clearer when we get to camp."

—

"Camp?" the boy named Al asked. "What camp?"

"Camp Jupiter," Piper responded enthusiastically. "It's for people like us."

"People like us?" the other boy, Scorpius asked. "We're not from Jupiter!"

He looked so confused, and Piper had to refrain from laughing. "No, not the planet," she explained. "The god. Jupiter is the Roman name for Zeus."

Piper had never found and welcomed new demigods before. She decided it was quite fun, seeing their uncomprehending faces. From what Piper could understand, these demigods came from a place in England similar to Camp Jupiter and Camp Halfblood that was specifically for Hecate children and her decedents. Apparently they didn't know about the gods though. Monsters clearly were not foreign to them, seeing as they tried to fight the dragon, but for some reason the they all used these wands to defeat them. Piper did not know any Hecate children personally, but she did not think they had ever needed wands. Maybe it was a British thing. Whoever they were though, they were clearly demigods or legacies of a sort, and they seemed friendly enough. She figured it was best to be nice. Piper was not in the mood to have yet another quarrel between demigods after the last one between Greeks and Romans.

"Zeus," Rose said. "Isn't he from the ancient Greek legends?"

"They're not legends," Piper told them. "The Greek and Roman gods, they—"

But before she could finish her _you're-a-demigod_ shpeel, she spotted a bright silver light out of the corner of her eye coming towards them across the bridge. She pulled out her knife.

"What is that?" Leo said, seeing the strange glow as well. As the light approached, Piper realized that it was shaped somewhat like an animal— a deer, maybe. The creature did not look like it was going to hurt them; in fact, it looked quite peaceful. Piper lowered her weapon and the deer stopped in front of them.

_There was an attack on the Ministry_, a male voice said urgently. It was coming from the glowing deer. _They need us back in London. Your mother is staying behind and will meet you for dinner. Be careful_.

Then the silver deer turned around and bounded back the way it had come.

"What in the world...?" Piper said watching the creature disappear into the sunlight. Her friends were just as confused as she was.

"That isn't good," Al said worriedly. Apparently he knew the deer. "If they've started attacking the Ministry, all of England could be in danger."

"How are they going to stop them?" Scorpius said. "It was difficult enough when they attacked Hogwarts."

"I just wish we knew where they were coming from," Rose replied. "Then maybe we could find an easier way to defeat them."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked perplexedly. "What was that thing?"

The three new demigods, who seemed to have forgotten they were there, turned to Piper and her friends. "That," Al said, "was a patronus. From my father."

A patronus. Piper had never heard of one before. These _were_ demigods, weren't they? _Patronus_ definitely sounded Latin, so maybe these were Roman demigods. Piper guessed it must be some magical messenger that Hecate children used to contact each other— like IMs. But what were the attacks the patronus had mentioned? The Hecate children— as Piper assumed they were, though she was beginning to feel unsure— obviously knew what it had meant.

The three new demigods hesitated, clearly deciding if they should continue. "You know," Scorpius said to his friends, "maybe they could help."

"Help?" Frank asked. "What kind of help do you need?"

Scorpius eyed his friends. "Well," he said, "There have been these magical creatures that recently started attacking random places in London," he explained. "They first attacked our school, Hogwarts, and now they've attacked the Ministry of Magic. We've never seen these creatures before, and no one knows how to defeat them."

"Magical creatures? You mean _mythical_ creatures? Monsters?" Jason asked. "We're trained to fight them. Attacks are normal for us."

"Well they aren't for us," Rose said. "Magical creatures generally leave us alone unless we threaten them. It doesn't make sense for these particular ones to attack us for no reason."

These kids were definitely legacies, Piper decided. They probably had less godly blood in them, so monsters did not attack them as much. But why were monsters suddenly attacking descendants now?

"The Doors of Death," Annabeth said suddenly, realizing something. "When they were open, some of the monsters must have gone to England in order to help Gaea awaken."

"England?" Piper asked. "Why England? Gaea was supposed to awake in Athens."

"Who?" Al interrupted.

"Mother Earth," Percy told him quickly. "We just fought a war to keep her sleeping so she wouldn't wake up and destroy the world."

"Come again?" Scorpius asked incredulously.

"The attacks on their magic school in London could be connected to the Doors of Death," Hazel agreed, ignoring Scorpius' question. "Hecate helped me defeat Clytius, so it's possible that Gaea is looking to take revenge on her children."

"What are you talking about?" Al interrupted again, exasperated.

"You don't think Dirt Face is gonna try to make a comeback again, do you?" Leo asked warily. "I mean, she's a stubborn pain-in-the-butt and all, but I didn't get the feeling she was _stupid_..."

"How could she?" Calypso said. "We made sure she wouldn't awake for at least another millennia."

"Can someone please explain to us what this is all about?" Rose finally shouted at them, catching their attention. She took a breath and then said more calmly, "Are you able to help us?"

Piper looked worriedly at Jason. Should they help? Whatever was happening in London was not a normal occurrence for descendants. How much had the war affected the rest of the world, without them even realizing? And these kids didn't appear threatening, but how did they know they could trust them? Feeling her anxiety, Jason gripped Piper's hand reassuringly and turned back to the newest demigods.

"We aren't sure exactly why you're getting attacks," he told them, "but I think it's connected to Gaea—Mother Earth— and the war we just fought. We will do our best to help you, but we're going to have to get you to our camp first so we can discuss this more officially."

—

Scorpius rode on the eagle-boy behind the girl named Hazel, and Al sat behind him. Percy, Annabeth, and Rose were on the flying horse, and the other magic-folk were on the metal dragon, Festus. The warm wind whipped through their hair as they flew over the bay towards Oakland.

Scorpius knew it was crazy to follow these kids to their so-called 'camp.' Mr. Potter had just sent them what sounded like a warning, and he didn't think it was smart to ignore it. Rose eventually convinced him though since he, like his girlfriend, was curious. How could he turn down an adventure like this? These kids had just defeated a hundred-headed dragon! And above all, how could he say no to flying on the back of an eagle?

"So what kind of dragon was that?" Al asked the girl in front of them. "My uncle works with dragons, but he's never told me of one with so many heads before."

"That was a one of a kind," Hazel told him. "It's name is Ladon. Do you know the story of Hercules?"

"You mean the Greek legend?" Scorpius asked.

"It's not a legend. Hercules actually fought Ladon as one of his twelve labors."

"You mean he was real?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows, giving a short laugh.

"Yeah," Hazel confirmed. She didn't sound like she was joking.

Scorpius exchanged looks with Al, but didn't respond. Maybe it really wasn't such a good idea to follow these magic folk, who thought myths and legends were real. _It's just part of the adventure_, Scorpius told himself.

Frank the eagle-boy landed on the side of the highway and changed back into his human form. The flying horse (whose name was Blackjack) and Festus landed next to them and the eleven of them began walking together along side the cars whizzing by.

"Did you not learn about the gods in your magic school?" Frank asked them.

"The gods?" Al raised his eyebrows. "Like multiple?"

"Yes," the girl named Piper explained. Scorpius couldn't help but notice how incredibly gorgeous she was. "The ancient Greek and Roman gods are real, and have been around for millennia."

Normally, Scorpius would have scoffed at her, thinking that couldn't possibly be true. But for some reason, the idea suddenly seemed reasonable. He locked eyes with the girl. Her eyes were a captivating blue— no maybe green— or were they purple? They seemed to change colors like a kaleidoscope, and he couldn't look away. The ancient gods totally could exist. Wow she was pretty.

Rose suddenly tugged on his hand and he snapped out of his daze. Seeing Rose, he mentally slapped himself. Did he really just think that girl was pretty? He shook his head to try and clear it. Rose, Scorpius, _Rose_! She looked at him questioningly and he gave her a small, reassuring smile. It suddenly occurred to Scorpius that he could have been charmed. _Don't make excuses_! He told himself. He made a mental note to be more careful around that girl, Piper.

"How do you know?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"Because," Hazel said, as they approached two road tunnels, "They're our parents."

Scorpius stopped abruptly. Their _parents_? Meaning they were _children_ of gods? Scorpius wanted to say that these kids were making things up, but looking at them, he really did feel like it was more plausible than he would have liked. They were powerful. Really powerful. Almost dangerous. You could tell by the mystical glow demanding attention and because they seemed completely, unnaturally perfect. They had fought a dragon. They could shapeshift into anything they wanted. They were nothing less than god-like. Was it really so impossible that gods existed?

"You're... gods?" Scorpius asked cautiously. He gripped Rose's arm and pulled her closer to him, ready to run at any moment if necessary.

"Demigods," Percy clarified. "Like half god, half mortal."

Demigods. Children of gods. From ancient legends. We're they crazy? Then Percy said something even more ridiculous.

"You're demigods too," he told them, like it was obvious.

"_What_?" Rose said. "No I'm not, I'm a witch!"

"A _witch_?" Annabeth asked, scrunching her nose in disgust. She tensed, like she was preparing to defend herself.

"Yes," Scorpius said defensively. He knew how muggles were about the word 'witch.' Apparently demigods were no different. "Like we said, we're magic. I'm a wizard," Scorpius said proudly.

"A wizard?" The kid Leo asked dubiously. "Aren't you supposed to have one of those pointy hats with star decorations?"

Scorpius glared at him, and opened his mouth to retort, but the pretty girl Piper interrupted.

"It doesn't matter what you call it," she said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "You are clearly children—or at least legacies— of Hecate, the goddess of magic. We're taking you to one of our demigod camps here in America where there are others like you."

Her voice did have a calming effect on Scorpius, but he was not going to let her charm him into believing her again. There was no 'goddess of magic.' There were witches and wizards. They were lying.

"We know of plenty of witches and wizards here in the States," Al said, "and none of them are in any way related to a god." Al pulled his friends away from the tunnel, back in the direction they had come. "Come on. they're only trying to trick us. This isn't smart."

"We're not tricking you, it's true!" The girl Calypso stepped forward determinedly, blocking their path. "I was a minor goddess myself for three thousand years! I am mortal now, but I know all of the gods much too personally." She looked up to the sky, "Right Zeus?" she yelled bitterly. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Calypso nodded, satisfied.

Scorpius, Rose, and Al stared nervously towards the sky._ Just a coincidence_, Scorpius tried to convince himself, though utterly failing.

"You're crazy," Al said, though he did not sound certain. Scorpius wasn't sure either. It just made sense for these kids to be related to Greek and Roman gods. They knew powerful magic. Ancient magic. God-like magic. But witches and wizards weren't related to gods, were they?

Hazel gave them a small smile of sympathy. "Trust us," she told them. "We're going to introduce you to Reyna and the other demigods, and we will welcome you to camp. I do believe it is partly our fault monsters are attacking you're magic school, and we'd like to help you. Just trust us."

Scorpius knew they needed the help. The Aurors could not do it by themselves. And Scorpius truly believed these kids could help. He had seen them fight two ferocious creatures already, and they most likely had what it took to fight the others that were attacking the Wizarding World. _It's an adventure_, Scorpius told himself again, _how could it hurt?_

Obviously it could hurt, but Scorpius chose to ignore that. Curiosity won him over again, and he could tell Rose wanted to go too. Al seemed weary, but deep down he had that same curiosity the rest of his family did. Looking at his friends, Scorpius nodded. "Alright," he gave in. "We'll trust you."

That was clearly a mistake.


End file.
